


letting slip

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth has always had a familial relationship with Alois.





	letting slip

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I write Alois in an AU where he isn't already married with kids.

From the beginning, Alois wants to be like a family with her, stating with insisting that they are like siblings due to their upbringing, though Byleth isn’t so sure that his was as similar to hers as he thinks it is. And then, as time passes and as things change, she admits that he’s more of a father to her than anything else, but even that is not entirely accurate.

It isn’t until after the war that the two of them finally face their feelings, and he proposes to her, wanting to truly have a family with her. Byleth happily accepts, and for a little while, their brief attempts to have a more platonic and familial relationship are mostly forgotten, with neither of them speaking of those times. But it is only mostly forgotten, because Byleth still thinks about it, wondering why she dwells so long on the brief time when Alois considered himself a father figure to her.

Married or not, nothing can take away the age difference that they have, and he still looks after her, sometimes forgetting himself and treating her more like the considerably younger woman that she is, and rather than being disgruntled by that, Byleth finds that she actually likes it quite a bit. Perhaps even quite a bit more than she probably should, and definitely more than she is willing to admit.

In the back of her mind, she knows what all of this means, but still she tries to ignore it, never allowing it to come to the forefront of her mind, especially not when the two of them are alone together. That is when she struggles with it the most, after all, but she always feels as though she shouldn’t let it slip, and shouldn’t let Alois know that she’s having these kinds of thoughts.

Even so, the thoughts never fully go away, even as she does her best not to fully acknowledge them, and nothing can stay hidden forever. Her control is bound to slip eventually, allowing her secret to come out, and there will be nothing she can do to stop it.

In fact, as it happens, her control slips enough not long into their marriage, and so, she isn’t able to keep it to herself for very long after all. It’s one night, when the two of them have retried to their room, after a busy day for her. She just wants to relax with her husband, and let him take care of her for a little while. And so he does, gently undressing her before taking her to bed, even sparing her his sense of humor for the time being.

He kisses her as he holds her, kissing down her neck and caressing her back, always gentle as things start to heat up between the two of them. Before long, she is squirming, her breathing uneven as her arousal grows, and this is when she begins to lose herself. It’s always hard to keep a handle on her self-control like this, but she’s always managed before. Perhaps she’s just too tired tonight, or perhaps just tired of hiding it, even if she thinks that she should hide it.

Whatever the case, it slips out while he’s pleasuring her, preparing her for what’s to come, with one finger buried inside of her while his thumb strokes her clit. Already, Byleth is arching her back and crying out for him, and she can barely think straight like this, much less curb her impulses. The part of her that never stopped thinking of him as a father figure is still very much there, and she can’t think straight enough to remember that she is supposed to hide it.

“Is that good?” Alois asks her, when she moans particularly loudly.

“I-it’s good,” she replies, barely conscious of the words as she says them. “It’s really good, daddy~!”

It is only when Alois’ hand stops moving that Byleth stiffens, realizing with sudden horror what she’s said. She’s managed to keep that hidden, suppressing it so much that she didn’t even acknowledge it for herself, and all for nothing, because just like that, she let it slip. And just like that, Alois knows what she’s not even allowed herself to fantasize about.

“Byleth…?” he asks.

“I-I didn’t mean...I wasn’t…” But how can she hope to explain herself?

“You didn’t mean it?” he asks. “Sometimes things just kind of slip out, I guess, but if you did mean it...well, I’ll just say that I wouldn’t mind.”

“You...wouldn’t mind?” She looks up at him, seeing the genuine look in his eyes and understanding that he means exactly what he says. And she has no idea what to think, no idea what to make of it, or what she should say now. All she knows is that, now that she’s said it, it feels good, and now that she’s said it, she wants more.

“I...yes, exactly. Daddy...wouldn’t mind,” he tries, and gives her a smile.

Whimpering, Byleth says, “Then I...I definitely meant it, daddy.”

Chucking, Alois says, “That’s what I thought. Alright, then let daddy take care of you, hm?”

With that, he pulls his hand back and climbs on top of her, positioning himself above her so that he can enter her with one quick thrust. Byleth cries out as he fills her, and Alois continues to smile for her as he falls into a steady rhythm.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” he says after a moment, when he’s caught his breath enough to speak again. “You hinted at it before, didn’t you, baby?”

Shuddering with pleasure, she replies, “Th-that isn’t what I meant back then, but...I think that’s what started it.”

“You should have said something, then. I never had to stop being your daddy.” His words are nearly enough to send her over the edge already, and she bites her lip, moaning for him. From a pseudo-sibling to a father figure to her husband to her daddy, Alois has always been willing to fill whatever role she may need from him.

It’s for the best that she lost all control just long enough to let her secret out, and she won’t have to regret that little slip up. Alois takes care of her, no matter what that entails, and he never stops until he’s done, until he has her satisfied.

She is the first to come, as he continues to encourage her as he fucks her, telling her, when she’s close, that she should come for her daddy. And, with encouragement like that, how can she help but obey? She gives in and cries out for him, and, while she is relaxing beneath him, he finishes right behind her, coming with a low groan.

When they’ve both had a chance to catch their breath, Alois insists that she rest now, telling her that she’s had a long day and will likely have another long day to follow. He doesn’t comment on his new discovery, acting as if everything is normal. And she supposes that it is, and that she worried for nothing.

“Goodnight, daddy,” she says, just to try, and Alois pulls her close to fall asleep in his arms.

“Goodnight, baby,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
